Les lunes n'ont pas la même couleur sans toi
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petit fouillis d'histoires diverses sur le fandom. Drabbles, prompts et Ficlets. Tout ça pour m'amuser
Disclaimer/ Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Il s'agit d'un texte comme ça, suivant mes envies.

* * *

Seimei attendait, ce n'était pas nouveau, surtout avec Ritsuka. La nicotine venant calmer la nervosité qui s'agitait dans tout son être. Il savait que c'était la fin des cours. Mais son cher protégé était ami avec des enfants de son âge, une demoiselle qu'il trouvait mignonne, mais un peu bête. Même s'il avait été un peu jaloux de les voir proches. Il savait que ce n'était pas autant que lui. Ce qui calmait la douleur qui serrait son cœur. Il tirait un peu sur le tube de sa drogue douce. Il croisait les bras, déterminé à rester là. Soudain les, élèves se mettaient à sortir progressivement. Il les observait sans vraiment faire attention. Ce qui comptait, c'était celui qui malgré sa méfiance et surtout son cœur qu'il avait cru de glace avait su le toucher. Il souffrait avec lui. Vivre à ses côtés. Surtout l'embrasser. Car il en avait très envie. Pas lui voler ses chères oreilles, pas maintenant. C'était trop tôt. Mais surtout, c'était comme s'il le salissait, le menant à ce monde d'adulte. Il soupira doucement, lâchant la fumée blanchâtre de son bâton toxique. C'est à ce moment que le jeune homme vint. Saisissant son bras avec un grand sourire. Il était souvent content de le voir. Même Si Seimei était, en quelque sorte, revenu, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Pourquoi tant de haine envers ce frère, celui qu'il avait voulu tant protéger. Il écrasait sa cigarette. Il sourit et embrassa la joue du jeune garçon qui comme à son habitude se mit à crier.

« Seimei, tu étais obligé de faire une chose pareille.  
-Ritsuka, tu sais que t...  
-Stop, pas maintenant, j'ai faim, et si tu nous faisais à manger comme la dernière fois.  
-Dois comprendre que tu invites cette chère Yuiko et son cher ami, Yayoi.  
-Exactement.  
-Est-ce un ordre.  
-Oui... »

Toujours aussi timide, c'est qui faisait son charme. Il sourit doucement, il les menait doucement chez lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune demoiselle venait, alors restait calme, bien qu'elle voulût aider. Ça se voyait à sa façon de se tortiller sur son siège. Elle voulait faire plaisir à Ritsuka. Il était clair qu'elle aimait plus qu'un ami. Mais ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque. C'est donc ainsi que le combattant se mettait au fourneau. Relevant rapidement ses cheveux afin qui le ne gêne pas alors qu'il faisait à manger. Les jeunes s'amusaient à parler de choses et d'autres. C'est là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir leurs âges. Il aurait pu entrer encore facilement dans leur groupe. Mais être adulte comportait des avantages. En plus de ça, il savait des choses que ces jeunes gens ignoraient. Ce retour de ce frère, la douleur provoquée par ces mots. Tel des lames qu'on enfonçait dans le cœur. Le saignant sans aucune pitié. Il se mordit doucement les lèvres. Il ne devait pas s'en vouloir pour ce changement. Et consoler celui qu'il aimait, d'un amour sincère, au début, il avait semblant. Mais de vrais sentiments étaient venus. Jalousie, colère, tristesse et surtout envie. Celle qui rendait chaque nuit difficile. Ces mauvais songes s'étaient mués en rêves avec le jeune garçon. Il n'était même pas majeur. Il ne devait pas penser à ces choses. Il secoua sa tête et se concentra sur le plat.

« Seimei, ça va ?  
-Ne t'en fais pas Yuiko. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs.  
-On peut te laisser si tu veux.  
-J'en laisse la décision à Ritsuka. »

Il vit le jeune homme se mettre à réfléchir à toute vitesse et sourire doucement, on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher de ne s'être pas rapproché de certains élèves. Il avait des amis qui l'acceptaient comme il était, et ce, malgré ces comportements parfois étranges. Sa mère avait détruit ce jeune adolescent sans vergogne. Il s'approcha de ses amis.

« Je crois que c'est pour une prochaine fois, Yuko et Yayoi. À charge de revanche.  
-On te voit à l'école, Ritsuka. Yuiko, tu viens ?  
-J'arrive ! Soignez-vous, monsieur Seimei. »

Les mots de la jeune fille le fit presque rire. Il la regardait filer, ne disant rien. Il sentit la petite main de son sacrifice, bien qu'il n'aimait pas qu'il se mêle de ses combats. Pas si jeune, pas pour trouver que la haine. Tout ça parce qu'il était celui qu'on n'aimait pas. Des gens l'appréciaient, Seimei en était un d'entre eux. Il serrait contre lui ce petit corps, retenant des larmes qui n'avaient plus coulé depuis un moment. Il se sentait tellement mal pour lui. Il sentit le garçon lui rendre son étreinte en même temps que lui pleurait. Il avait fait semblant. Pour montrer à son frère que des personnes l'aimaient. Il caressait le garçon entre ses oreilles. Il continuait, jusqu'à sentir les pleurs cesser. Il ne lui en voulait, lui aussi était sur le point de le faire. Il embrassait sa joue. Ce qui créait des rougeurs sur le plus jeune. Il ne le repoussait pas, ni criait, le jeune avait sûrement capté un peu de douleur que ressentait l'adulte en ce moment. Il sentit un bref baiser sur ses lèvres. Vite avorté. Ce qui le fit très plaisir. Il sourit.

« Merci, Ritsuka.  
-N'essaye de pas trop en frère, je sais que tu aimes toujours mon frère.  
-Pas autant que toi. Je t'aime, sache que c'est la vérité. Que je pense à toi à chaque seconde où ma conscience le peut. N'oublie jamais. Tu es aussi fort et faible de ses fleurs que j'affectionne. N'oublie jamais.  
-Seimei, promets-moi de jamais partir.  
-Je serai toujours de ton côté, Ritsuka. »

Seimei embrassa le plat de la main de l'adolescent. Ce dernier ayant toujours faim, fit du bruit. Ce qui fit rire l'adulte qui reprenait sa cuisine. C'était plaisant de faire ce genre de choses pour une personne que l'on aimait. C'était plus fort que tout, plus fort que maître et serviteur, plus fort qu'amis. Presque amant. Ce qui faisait battre son cœur. Il avait mal. Mais l'attente saura le récompenser.


End file.
